Solitudine
by Shinterymi
Summary: Greed coupe les ponts avec les homonculus. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Père ne le laissera jamais s'échapper. Pour la première fois, Greed mettra la main sur quelque chose dont jamais il n'a soupçonné l'existence… Comment cela s'appelait-il, déjà ?
1. Chapter 1

_"Greed coupe les ponts avec les homonculus, oui… Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Father ne le laissera pas s'échapper. Jamais. Et pour la première fois, Greed mettra la main sur quelque chose dont jamais il n'a soupçonné l'existence… Comment cela s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah…"_

**Attention, SPOIL !** Cette fanfiction se situe pendant l'épisode 45 de **Fullmetal Alchemist : Brotherhood, **après que Greed a retrouvé ses souvenirs et combattu Wrath. La trame de l'histoire dévie totalement de l'original par la suite et fait partie du genre "Et s'il se passait cela ?". Vous verrez plus tard pourquoi.

Voulant cosplayer Greeling dans le futur proche, je m'intéresse particulièrement à ce personnage pour l'instant, et cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit assez rapidement. Comme d'habitude, c'est assez sombre et triste, et il n'y a aucune notion de romance - quel que soit le genre - pour le coup. C'est purement psychologique, une entrée dans l'esprit du personnage, en gros.  
L'histoire contiendra deux ou trois chapitres... Voilà.

Encore une fois, la source d'inspiration musicale est Ezio's Family de Jesper Kyd... Ecouter ça en boucle, en écrivant, c'est juste magnifique.

**Disclaimer :** Histoire originale de Hiromu Arakawa, digne maman de FMA.  


* * *

Avidité, oui. Mais à présent, je suis plus Colère qu'autre chose. Colère. Rancœur. Haine. Ils m'ont berné. Utilisés… Comment puis-je seulement avoir été si dupe ?  
Je me souviens de tout à présent. Et je doute… Suis-je vraiment Greed ? Moi, ou l'autre ? Les deux peut-être…

Je cours à travers la forêt. Mes sens sont chamboulés. Des bouts de verre se sont fichés dans ma peau lorsque j'ai brisé les vitres du manoir de Wrath. Déjà, ma peau se reconstitue, expulsant de force les corps inconnus. Pourquoi n'avais-je même pas enclenché mon bouclier ultime ? Ah. J'étais perturbé, c'est pour cela. Les bribes de souvenirs s'accaparaient mon esprit. Tandis que le jeune futur-empereur de terres lointaines me criait de lui restituer sa place. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce foutu gosse voit tout. Un véritable espion de mon esprit. C'est si désagréable…

Et alors que je continue à m'enfoncer dans la forêt à vitesse fulgurante, je sens mon crâne imploser. Femme serpent. Homme taureau. Homme chien. Lézard. Les tréfonds d'un bar isolé, crasseux, à la lumière tamisée… Ce sont ses souvenirs. Mes souvenirs. Et encore une fois, la colère m'envahit. Ils se sont vraiment joués de moi. A me persuader que j'étais déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Un jeune novice, même nom, même pouvoir, même esprit. Un clone. C'est pathétique…

Puis alors que je ferme les yeux quelques instants, je vois Ling. Il soupire. Quelle drôle d'image, de le voir si calme au milieu de milliers d'âmes hurlantes.  
-Allez. C'en est assez, Greed…  
Il tend la main… Attend… Non… Pas tout de suite… Pas maintenant… Je veux encore…

* * *

Encore plongé dans les feux ardents de mon esprit. Voilà. Retour à la case départ. Les âmes hurlent. Enfin, pour moi, c'est comme une berceuse. Au moins, je ne suis pas seul, alors que j'essaie de me reprendre. _Ah... Ils m'ont berné…_  
Au moins, je les possède toutes. Toutes ces âmes qui n'ont plus de corps, elles m'appartiennent. N'est-ce pas le parfait exemple de mon avidité ? Et si je pouvais en avoir plus, si seulement je pouvais… De toute façon, j'y arriverai, un jour. C'est dans ma nature, je n'y peux rien, non ?

_« Je suis Greed, le cupide ! C'est toi qui m'as créé ainsi, moi je n'ai fait qu'agir selon ma nature. Si je n'étais pas parti, je n'aurai pas pu assouvir ma cupidité. »_

Encore ces souvenirs. Mes souvenirs. Avant que je ne disparaisse. Quand j'y repense, les flammes de l'enfer avaient brûlé un moment avant de me réduire en lave. J'avais senti ma peau couler autour de mes os, puis mes os se réduire en poussière, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le noyau. La pierre philosophale. Et toutes les âmes qu'elle contenait. Et puis plus rien, jusqu'à maintenant…

Alors que je soupire, je sens à l'extérieur quelque chose d'anormale. Ling est à l'arrêt. Bloqué, dans la sombre forêt… Quelque chose se passe…  
J'ouvre les yeux et glisse mon esprit derrière ses rétines, comme si je collais ma face contre une vitre embuée pour voir à travers. Je le force alors a baissé les yeux... Et là, je siffle. Mince… Il m'a eu…  
Mes jambes sont capturées par une ombre noire. Un œil se forme dans cette ombre, puis un sourire. Ling ne dit rien, il est essoufflé. Mais je sens qu'il est effrayé. Il murmure à mon attention :

-Content, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais…

Le garçon saisit une branche d'arbre à proximité, la brise et la plante dans l'ombre, en plein dans l'œil.

-Inutile, étranger. Tu ne pourras pas m'égratigner de cette manière…

L'œil glisse sur l'ombre qui remonte en enlaçant de plus en plus étroitement le corps de Ling.

-Il y a en toi un individu qui doit être puni pour mauvaise conduite… Ce soir, c'est « papa » qui lui donnera la fessée.

Mon dieu… Je suis mal…  
Ling a entendu mes pensées. Il frémit et tente de se débattre, mais l'ombre est plus forte que lui. Même le bouclier ultime n'y pourrait rien : il a déjà bloqué tous ses membres.  
Enfin, qu'est-ce que je crains ? Je suis immortel… Ou quasiment. Il aura beau me trancher la tête, elle repoussera.  
Profitant de la détresse de mon hôte, je reprends sa place rapidement et sers le poing.

-Bon, tu vas me lâcher, oui ? Pride ? L'autre Greed, ou plutôt « l'autre moi » a du te croiser très rarement, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement, je déteste les gosses dans ton genre… Plus arrogants que quiconque !  
-Arrogant ? Voyez qui parle…

L'ombre se resserre. Des sourires et des yeux rouges se promènent le long de mon corps immobilisé… Je suis tellement enserré que je ne peux même pas renforcer ma peau… C'est une malédiction !

- C'est pourtant toi qui n'a pour autre ambition que de tout posséder. N'est-ce pas l'arrogance même ? En voulant conquérir le monde et posséder tout ce qui peut exister, n'est-ce pas se mettre au même rang que Dieu ? Greed… Alors que tu pourrais finalement atteindre ton but en te joignant à nous, tu préfères nous trahir une nouvelle fois ? Cela ne marchera pas ainsi, tu le sais très bien...  
-Bien sûr que si. J'ai déjà pu le faire une fois, alors pourquoi ne pas réessayer ! J'aurais beau disparaître de ce monde, le Vieux me reconstruira toujours ! Il ne peut pas se passer de ses gosses, quel bon papa gâteau ! Haha…

Je commence à suffoquer. L'ombre resserre son étreinte. Pas grave, je ne mourrai pas… Il n'empêche que… J'ai mal… Mais je ravale mes gémissements pour poursuivre mes sarcasmes :

-Je renaîtrai à nouveau, et ce sera toujours la même rengaine… Car l'avarice ne peut pas tenir en place. Inutile de chercher à l'enchaîner, sa nature reprendra le dessus quoiqu'il advienne. Si vous voulez vraiment vous débarrasser de moi, faite-le pour de bon, et ne me faite plus réapparaître ! Plus jamais !  
-Oh, sache que ce serait mon vœu le plus cher, de ne plus entendre parler de toi, Greed…

Tel un serpent, Pride s'est enroulé autour de moi, et relève à présent une pointe, sertie d'un œil et d'un sourire. Il me fixe et m'explore en profondeur, profitant de mon impuissance totale.

-Mais Père a un tout autre objectif à présent… Ce sera une véritable punition… Pire que le bain bouillant de ta première mort.  
-Ah, il me tarde de voir ça ! Alors, qui a-t-il au menu cette fois ?

Ling se débat. Il commence à devenir fou. On dirait un loup en cage. Pauvre gosse.

_ « Greed ! Bouge toi ! Ou laisse moi sortir, mais fais quelque chose ! J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de subir tes punitions, j'ai un pays à diriger !  
-Tais-toi gamin ! Tu ne peux rien faire, et moi non plus… Pour l'instant. Concentre-toi et ne t'excite pas comme ça, sinon tu vas devenir aussi fou que les milliers d'âmes qui t'entourent ! Encore un instant et je pourrai t… »_

Je hurle. Pas le temps d'enclencher le bouclier. La pointe d'ombre s'est enfoncée dans ma gorge profondément…

-Mon corps est relié à celui de Père à l'instant même, ricane Pride. Tout ce que je vais avaler va le rejoindre. L'homonculus Greed ne sera bientôt qu'un vieux souvenir !  
-Hey ! C'est quoi ça ! Les flammes de l'enfer, c'était une image bien plus sympathique ! Argh !

Je sens un maelstrom en moi. Les âmes sont affolées et se débattent, Ling est en boule, les mains sur les oreilles, paralysé. Et moi, je hurle… Je hurle à la mort… J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache mes tripes, que mes organes sont aspirés un à un. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas… C'est ma pierre philosophale circulant dans mon sang qui disparaît…

-Encore une fois, t'essaie de m'ingurgiter, le Vieux ? Tu vas voir ! Cette fois, ça sera pas une colique, mais la gastro-entérite que je te filerai !

Pride éclate de rire. Un rire aigu, caverneux, grave… Une multitude de rires… Toutes ses âmes s'amusent de voir l'avarice réduite à souffrir le martyr ainsi. Ma vue se trouble._ Ma vue se trouble…_  
Je relève la tête… Les sons commencent à s'assourdir. Je suis dans une bulle… L'étau de Pride se desserre autour de mon corps. Plus besoin de me retenir : je suis sur le point de disparaître.  
A travers les arbres, je vois la lune. Pleine. Resplendissante. Et je la désire.  
Je tends la main. Une main moite, blême. Pour l'atteindre, la toucher. Ah, elle est trop loin…  
Mais au moins, peut-être pourrai-je l'attraper plus tard, cette lune… A défaut de posséder le monde…

Trois âmes… Deux… Puis…  
Plus rien…

* * *

Edward soupire. Ils ont pu trouver un refuge. Une vieille cabane autrefois utilisée par le Colonel Mustang… Darius et Heinkel continuent à se lamenter de tout le chemin qu'ils ont parcouru pour rien. Enfin… Au moins, ils peuvent se reposer ici… Ed pensait qu'Al aurait pu se cacher ici : pour la première fois, il a fait une erreur dans ses estimations. Chose qui le frustre un peu, mais il tait sa gêne. Pas besoin que les deux chimères partagent toutes ses pensées.  
Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à se reposer un peu. Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'il n'a pas dormi convenablement, et il commence à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Il ferme les yeux…

* * *

Migraine… Horrible migraine… Ce n'est pas encore fini. Je suis sûrement en train de parcourir le long chemin dans la gueule de cette masse noirâtre, jusqu'au vieux Père. Il fait tellement noir. Ah…  
Je bouge la main… La main ? Mais…

Je me redresse en sursaut. La migraine se fait plus forte, tous mes membres tremblent. Je me sens incroyablement faiblard. Il fait nuit noire. S'il n'y avait pas la lune, je serais totalement aveugle. Alors je réalise : j'ai encore un corps.  
Je me rends compte que j'ai mal à la gorge. Je pose la paume de la main le long de mon cou, sentant couler un liquide chaud. Je me relève avec précaution et commence à marcher en titubant…  
Ah, ce mal de tête… Alors que je marche, je sens que quelque chose cloche. A l'aveuglette, j'avance, en me retenant de temps en temps sur un tronc d'arbre pour avancer tout droit. De toute façon, je ne vois rien, alors je ferme les yeux et fouille dans mon esprit…  
Mais quel esprit ? Je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre. Enfin, si, Ling est toujours là. Il semble être en état de choc, une main posée sur l'oreille, l'autre couvrant une partie de son visage blême.

« Hey, gamin… »

Il sursaute. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi.

« Ah, Greed… soupire-t-il d'une voix faible et tremblante. J'ai cru que j'étais devenu sourd… Tu les entends, toi ?  
-Entendre quoi…  
-Les autres… »

Je commence à comprendre. Si j'avais un cœur, il battrait à s'en rompre…

« Les autres âmes ont disparu… »

Les yeux toujours fermés, je place à nouveau ma main sur ma gorge. Mon manteau est à présent trempé. Du sang… Ma blessure ne se ferme pas…

« Il me les a enlevé… murmuré-je.  
-Tu veux dire que…  
-… Oui. Les âmes sont retournées à Père. »

J'ai du mal à le dire. D'un souffle, je finis :

« Nous ne sommes à présent plus que deux dans ce corps… Et plus jamais de régénération… Je suis… »

Je resserre ma main autour de ma gorge pour contenir le flot de sang.

« Je suis aussi faible qu'un humain… Et je me vide de mon sang… »

* * *

_Premier chapitre fini... Le style ressemble beaucoup à celui de ma fic sur Tsubasa RC en fait... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait assez durer le suspens et la tension dramatique, mais j'étais trop pressée d'écrire l'histoire... Alala.__  
_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eh bien, ça fait un moment... Désolée pour cette longue absence ! Je me décide enfin à poursuivre cette petite fanfic'. Et déjà, le dernier chapitre, qui sera peut-être un peu long. Comme toujours, cette histoire est basée durant l'épisode 45 de FMA Brotherhood. Le cours de l'histoire est totalement altérée. Je me demande bien comment le manga aurait pu finir avec cette suite d'événement... Bref !_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vanité...**

L'âme de Ling tremble. Je peux toucher son cœur à vif, il me montre tout ce qu'il ressent. Non pas qu'il le veuille. C'est devenu naturel. Nous ressentons tout en commun. Et à cet instant précis, il a peur. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas, jeune homme ? Toi qui cherchais l'immortalité… Tu rampes à présent, de peur de mourir, sur le fil du funambule. Le vide s'offre à toi. Dans la douleur, tu te débats… Dans la douleur… Ma gorge me fait souffrir. Je me sens toujours chancelant.

J'avance à pas mesurés, essayant de contrôler mes enjambées dans la pénombre, et cherchant des troncs sur lesquels m'appuyer en marchant. Pas sûr que je trouve une échappatoire. J'ai l'impression d'être capturé, enfermé dans une boîte ténébreuse.  
Ah…  
_Que je hais être enfermé… Laissez-moi sortir de ce trou…_

* * *

Ed ouvre les yeux, tiré de son sommeil par le mouvement soudain autour de lui. Heinkel fulmine en faisant les cents pas. Ses yeux félins brillent clairement dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Darius a quant à lui un air grave, extrêmement concentré.

-Hé, que se passe-t-il ? demande le jeune homme. Pourquoi tant d'excitation ?

Sa voix est rauque. Sûrement le manque de sommeil. Il se sent encore pataud et ses paupières sont lourdes. Cependant, être en cavale depuis si longtemps l'empêche de se reposer pleinement. Les menaces sont partout. Et si les deux chimères sont si tendues, c'est qu'il y a de quoi s'en faire.

-Quelqu'un s'approche… Quelqu'un de pas normal…

Heinkel serre les poings. Il semble près à bondir sur l'intrus.

-C'est étrange…

Comme s'il pensait la même chose, Darius se lève et jette un coup d'œil aveugle à l'extérieur. La douce lumière de la lune permet de décrypter vaguement les alentours, mais il ne peut pas voir ce qu'il se passe à l'orée de la forêt. Les arbres inquiétants déploient leurs ombres largement, créant une frontière de ténèbres.

-Oui… Je connais cette impression mais… Quelque chose cloche.

Ed claque de la langue.

-Soyez clair, bon sang ! Un homonculus ? Une chimère ? Des soldats ?  
-Un être en contenant deux…  
-Quoi…

Le garçon fulmine à son tour. Il prend son manteau blanc, le lance sur ses épaules. Les deux chimères lui lancent un regard confus.

-Attends Ed, pas si vite… Il…

Des bruits de pas. Et une ombre qui s'approche. Heinkel gronde. Puis une forme noire tombe juste devant eux. Sur le parquet craquelé. Une odeur métallique s'insinue dans la pièce, tandis qu'un liquide rouge se répand et s'imprègne dans le bois. Ed fronce les sourcils, les mains dressées, prêtes à la défense… Mais…

-Ling ? Ling !

Il s'élance aux côtés du jeune prince de Xing, et secoue son épaule énergiquement... Avant de stopper son geste... Du sang coule à flot de sa jugulaire. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer...

-Ling, tiens bon...

Ed retourne son compagnon avec précaution, celui-ci entrouvrant les yeux avec peine. Des yeux pourpres.

-Ah... Le garnement. Je me doutais bien que j'allais tomber sur un gosse inutile comme toi...

-Greed...

-Economise ta bonne foi, je ne crois pas qu'elle me soit bien utile à ce stade.

-Il faut arrêter le sang, coupa Edward en s'adressant aux deux chimères. Heinkel, de l'aide. Passe moi un tissu, n'importe quoi. Vite !

Heinkel, toujours sur ses gardes, lance sa vieille chemise au garçon. Il grogne, signalant son mécontentement.

-Edward, tu es au courant que c'est un homonculus ? Il empeste d'ici. Même si...

-Il ne nous fera rien, surtout dans cet état, Heinkel.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... ironise Greed.

Son visage, déjà pâle, est quasiment exsangue. Réalisant cela, Ed se mort les lèvres. Il déchire une manche de la chemise et l'enroule maladroitement autour de sa gorge dont le sang s'échappe par flux réguliers. Y a-t-il seulement encore quelque chose à faire ?...

* * *

Et bien... Je ne pensais pas que mourir serait si douloureux et si long. J'ai déjà envie que ça se termine. Bizarrement je ne ressens pas grand chose, du moins pour l'instant. J'essaie juste de récupérer mes esprits. Enfin... façon de parler, bien sûr.  
Je réalise cependant que le gamin m'observe avec appréhension. Pourquoi est-il toujours comme ça, à s'inquiéter de tout le monde ? Ah, je sais. Ce corps est celui du Petit Prince. Toujours un amalgame...

-Ling, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ah... Pas Ling. Greed. Combien de fois...

Ma voix s'étouffe dans le sang qui s'insinue dans ma trachée. Je tousse, crache du sang, accélérant l'écoulement. J'ai connu de très nombreuses morts jusqu'à maintenant. C'est toujours douloureux. Mais cette douleur là est vraiment différente... Sûrement parce que derrière elle se cache le vide absolu. Il faut que je me dépêche...

-Le Vieux prépare quelque chose. Il faut vous dépêcher et retourner à Central le plus vite possible. Le Jour Promis est ce qu'il attend, pour ouvrir la Porte...

-Quoi ? La Porte ? Il veut ouvrir la Porte ? Lin... Greed, tu en es sûr ?

-Je peux pas t'en dire plus... Mais s'il cherche à atteindre la toute puissance, c'est à ce moment là que tout ce jouera. Et je ne peux pas lui pardonner... et lui permettre d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour accomplir quelque chose que je voulais faire moi-même...

La douleur m'étouffe à nouveau. Je sers les poings pour contenir mes tremblements tandis que mon souffle se coupe momentanément. Des spasmes. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux… C'est pathétique et dérangeant. Moi, réduit à l'état de pauvre chiot égorgé. C'est une étrange sensation. L'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, d'être réduit à l'état d'animal. L'instinct de survie prend le dessus alors que je respire à nouveau, d'un rythme saccadé. Mon corps se bat, comme pour reprendre le contrôle et tenter une guérison éclaire. Mais je n'ai plus ce pouvoir. C'était bien commode pourtant…

-Ha ha… Il ne me reste plus grand-chose maintenant… J'espère au moins qu'il l'a, sa gastro…

-Tu n'as toujours rien dit, reprend Ed, la voix faible. Pourquoi tu ne guéries pas, c'est pourtant ton pouvoir non ? Bouclier invincible…

-Tu sembles presque déçu, gamin…

Je rie à nouveau faiblement. C'est maintenant ma voix qui commence à trembler.

-Le Vieux m'a fait subir une petite opération chirurgicale dirons-nous. Une petite ablation. Des milliers d'âmes qui me constituaient, il n'en reste plus qu'une, celle du Petit Prince. Et la mienne, si on considère que j'en ai une… Ce qui n'est pas le cas bien sûr. Je ne suis plus que Double-Face à présent. Et les âmes qui servaient au sacrifice pour permettre de me guérir ont disparu. Le Vieux les a récupérées. Son pouvoir a augmenté, de ce fait. Ça risque d'être plus difficile de s'occuper de son cas, à présent.

Eh bien, je suis bien bavard, au final. Je me demande presque pourquoi je parle autant. Pourquoi je lui révèle autant de choses. Au fond de moi, je sais bien. Il faut que le Vieux prenne cher. Il m'a retiré tout ce qui faisait de moi l'Avarice, tout ce qui m'aurait permis d'atteindre le sommet. Parce qu'un « humain », que peut-il bien obtenir ? Un « humain », ce n'est rien, à l'échelle du monde. Un « humain » ne peut rien accomplir de grandiose par lui-même. Il est coltiné au rôle de maillon. Même le maillon le plus fort, celui qui a le pouvoir de tenir tous les autres, doit être soudé à eux pour avoir une quelconque signification… Enfin. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne suis plus que l'un d'entre eux maintenant.

Voilà, c'est ça. Au moins je peux acquérir un nouveau statut, et ce sera de mon propre chef. Je le veux. Devenir humain. Le plus puissant d'entre eux. Celui qui conduira et qui obtiendra tout ce qu'il veut.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal au final, d'être « humain », ricané-je.

Edward fronce les sourcils. Oui, j'ai parlé à haute voix. Je dois perdre la tête. Bizarrement, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je continue, en m'adressant à qui veut bien l'entendre, si ce n'est à moi-même.

-Je veux tout ce qui peut exister en ce monde. Absolument tout… Alors pourquoi pas devenir humain ?... Voilà, je suis mortel…

Je relève ma main droite légèrement, et la presse contre le tissu poisseux enroulé inutilement autour de ma gorge ensanglantée. Je n'ai même pas la force d'appuyer pleinement. Je réalise peu à peu.

-Je suis mortel… Et cette impression… C'est étrange. Comme si « demain » n'avait plus de sens… Que jamais je ne reverrai la lumière. Ou ce que je possédais. J'ai envie de partir. De me lever, de courir. De… C'est vague et puissant à la fois…

-ça ?...

Ed détourne légèrement la tête. Son automail grince alors qu'il sert le poing. Il doit avoir compris maintenant. Qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. Il est pourtant combattant, d'habitude…

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la peur. Quelque chose que tu ne possédais pas jusqu'à présent… Tu as peur de disparaître. De tout perdre. Tu es effrayé.

Il relève les yeux vers moi, blême.

-Un sentiment humain…

Je me plonge dans son regard, incrédule. Un nouveau tremblement me secoue légèrement. Désagréable. « La peur » ? Alors c'est ça, la vraie peur… Ling enfouie sa tête dans ses mains. Il se roule en boule. Se sent faible. Il ne bouge quasiment plus. Il n'a plus la force, et moi non plus. Mais tous les deux, au même moment, on pense la même chose…

-Je ne veux pas mourir…

Je l'ai dit à haute voix, je le sais. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Un « humain » ne peut pas vraiment cacher ses états-d'âme. L'humain est faible par définition. Complexe et si superficiel à la fois. Matériel. Mais le matérialisme, n'est-ce pas ce qui me définie ?  
Au final, je l'étais un peu. Un tout petit peu, sans le savoir…

-J'étais déjà un peu humain… Bien avant… Je l'étais déjà…

Ed ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il sait que s'il le fait, ma conscience s'éteindra. C'est un tout petit fil, un brin d'herbe sèche qui me tient encore éveillé.

-L'avarice, murmure-t-il, c'est humain.

Il se penche un peu plus vers moi, les poings toujours serrés.

-J'ai déjà repris plusieurs fois du même plat. Simplement par gourmandise. C'était du ragoût mélanger avec du lait, c'était délicieux. Simplement parce que j'aimais le goût. J'ai déjà envié mon frère, parce qu'il avait reçu un cadeau plus gros que le mien le jour de son anniversaire. Je suis déjà resté des heures allongé dans l'herbe, à rien faire, parce que j'aimais me prélasser au soleil, par paresse. J'ai déjà agi par orgueil en méprisant mon père et en le rabaissant de toutes les manières possibles. Je me suis déjà battu avec mon frère, et je l'ai frappé par pure colère lorsqu'on se chamaillait pour des broutilles…

Un arrêt. Il fronce les sourcils.

-J'ai déjà refusé maintes et maintes fois à mes proches d'emprunter mes affaires, parce qu'elles m'appartenaient et que je refusais de m'en séparer…

Tout ça… C'est humain… Pourquoi personne ne me l'avait dit… Dans ce cas…

-Soit tu es pudique, rie-je, soit tu es bien chaste pour ton âge, pour laisser la « Luxure » de côté, bonhomme.

Ed rougit et recule d'un coup :

-C'est pas tes affaires, vieux débris d'Homonculus ! Forcément pour toi, tout est permis !

Ses yeux deviennent un peu plus humides. Il s'insurge, mais il a mal au cœur, je le sens. Cette petite blague n'a pas l'effet escompté. Je m'esclaffe avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, pour finir en quinte de toux. Ce jeune est décidément bien divertissant, pour un dernier instant. La toux se transforme en gémissement. Je ne veux pas mourir… Je rie, mais j'ai peur. Ça aussi, c'est humain ? Je ne veux pas faire face. Je ne veux pas mourir…

Je regarde le plafond. J'ai coupé le lien du regard. Le petit brun d'herbe séchée qui raccrochait ma conscience. Mes spasmes se calment. Mon corps n'a même plus la force de se battre, et moi non plus. Quand on voit la fin arriver, au final, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de se laisser happer…

-L'humain est faible…

C'est une simple constatation, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que ce soit juste moi. Je suis faible, rien d'autre. Et je m'enlise dans un miasme qui m'enfonce dans le sol. Je m'enlise dans une vase invisible, que seul moi ressens. Les couleurs disparaissent. Tout est gris, tout vacille. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers la porte grande ouverte de la cabane. Dehors, il semble faire toujours nuit. Mais au loin, je vois la lune. Grande. Puissante. Belle. Silencieuse. Je lève la main. Entre mon pouce et mon index, en fermant un œil, je feigne de la prendre. Elle, elle m'appartiendra, finalement.

Obtenir la Lune, c'est obtenir l'univers. Un univers que personne d'autre ne peut avoir. Imaginer la Lune, la former de ses propres pensées. Y voir un autre monde, totalement différent de celui où l'on vit. Imaginer la Lune. C'est quelque chose qui m'appartiendra à moi seul. Personne ne pourra me la prendre.

_Mon imagination. Mes rêves. Mes pensées… ne sont qu'à moi…_

* * *

_Désolée pour cette fin un peu abrupte... Cette fic' a pris une tournure bien tragique. Mais ça ne change pas trop de mes habitudes au final haha... Enfin, voilà qui est fait. Je ne sais pas quelle sera mon prochain écrit, sûrement pas FMA. J'ai encore pas mal de trucs en attente, notamment chez Sound Horizon... Laissons tourner l'imagination !_

_~See you~_


End file.
